Una Vuelta del Destino
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Quizás alguien como él pueda amar y ser amado, quizás alguien como ella pueda volver a empezar. Ambos tenían algo en común. Ambos querían cambiar. Ambos… ambos se amaban.


Aca vengo con un onee-shot traumado (?) xD espero les guste ^^

* * *

**UNA VUELTA DEL DESTINO  
**_  
Quizás alguien como él pueda amar y ser amado, quizás alguien como ella pueda volver a empezar. Ambos tenían algo en común. Ambos querían cambiar. Ambos… ambos se amaban. _****

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.

El, un joven de una familia de mafiosos. Un joven que decidió cambiar su vida, no del todo pues debía matar para poder vivir. Un joven que a sus 20 años ha matado a sangra fría y con armas. Alguien como el no merece amar ni ser amado. Nunca lo fue.

El al crecer fue puesto a escoger si ser de la mafia o matar para sobrevivir. Escogió la segunda, era la única forma de salirse de esa que conllevaba su familia y amigos. Un joven que se esconde de entre las sombras, nadie conoce su rostro salvo su familia.

Un día le fue encargado para asesinar a una pareja de ninjas que se metían en asuntos ajenos. Obedeció, después de todo era una jugosa suma de dinero la que le iba a pagar por acabar rápidamente con esa pareja. Así fue, le entregaron las fotos de la joven pareja de ninjas.

Fue fácil localizarla, primero lo haría a su manera. La chica de cabello negro bajo la guardia y se dirigía a su departamento. A simple vista era una joven normal, pero no era así. Se acercó con sigilo a la chica y cubrió su boca y nariz con un pañuelo y un líquido para hacerla dormir. La llevo a un callejón oscuro donde la iba a matar, saco una espada que escondía cerca de ese callejón, atravesó el cuerpo de la chica cual papel solo que el papel no mancha ni se tiñe de rojo. La atravesó justo a la mitad, luego en la garganta haciendo un fino corte, luego corto la gran cola que usaba. Con eso el mato, luego como "advertencia" la colgó frente al departamento que en que ella vivía. El espero oculto entre las sobras, donde mayormente pasaba el tiempo.

Pasadas las dos horas el ninja peli azul salió de su departamento soltando un grito al ver a su compañera y novia muerta y colgada frente a él con el pelo corto. Reprimió un grito de horror al ver que del cuello de su novia colgaba un letrero. "No te metas en nuestros asuntos" decía con una fina letra, escrita en el centro del papel con cuidado y cautela. Trago saliva sonoramente y empezó a ver a todos lados, entonces lo vio. Los ojos de la muerte, de ese color dorado, una mirada penetrante. Se acercó al chico hasta que se vio su rostro, serio sin expresión. Con la misma espada que atravesó el cuerpo de la chica lo hizo con el del ninja peli azul. Saco la espada que se centro en el centro para luego cortar la cabeza del joven peli azulado. Acabo con sus vidas en una milésima de segundo. Tomos las fotos necesarias, acomodo los cuerpos inertes de ambos ninjas tomados de la mano. Los miro con indiferencia, al menos sus cuerpos permanecerán juntos.

Le entrego las fotos al hombre de negro, y este no pregunto nada solo sonrió complacido y le entrego una bolsa llena de los billetes que le prometió. El oji ámbar sonrió y se fue sin preguntar más.

Así era la vida de él, así era la vida de un _sicario_, así era la vida de Death the Kid. Hijo del jefe de la Mafia llamada "Shibusen", vive entre las sobras de ser lo que es un sicario.

Ella una viajera de destino, una chica vacilante que se siente feliz de estar lejos de su casa. Sentía el roce del aire, sentía la libertad anhelada. Se sentó en el pasto de ese amplio parque, soltó una risa juguetona, y miro a su alrededor. Todo normal, sin peleas, sin reproches. Solo gente paseando, niños jugando. Volvió a sonreír.

Su familia era un caos. Todas eran brujas des piadas, no en balde eran conocidas como "Las Brujas de la Mafia" su traspaso de droga a otro país o continente era intacto y sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Aunque no lo quisiera ver todas en su familia eran brujas, todas menos ella, nunca le pareció su forma de arreglarse.

Siempre peleaban entre si, discutían, incluso se insinuaban a matar. Nunca llegaron a eso. Por eso murió su padre al ver como una de sus tías amenazaba a su madre, su padre no lo soporto y le dio un paro cardiaco. Al cumplir 14 escapo con ayuda de su hermano mayor, al ser la menor la pensión de su difunto padre le era dado a ella.

Al escapar se dejo crecer el cabello, ya que "Las Brujas de la Mafia" eran también conocidas por tener el pelo corto. No quería que la compararan con ellas.

Entonces, pasaron los años y cumplió 20, se hizo una bella mujer de un hermoso largo cabello y de peculiar color rosa, puede que no tenga mucho pecho como sus tías pero lo compensaba en caderas, sus hermosos ojos azules, y su blanca piel. Una palabra describe a la joven, hermosa.

Así era la vida de ella, así era la vida de un _una joven normal_, así era la vida de Chrona Makenshi. Hija del actual líder de "Las Brujas de la Mafia", vive en paz, vive su vida.

Un día, salió a caminar. Su presencia no era algo que alegrara a la gente ni tampoco la deprimiera. Iba a su lugar favorito, un hermoso y fuerte roble en un lado alejado de parque. Ella se sentó ahí y contemplo todo el lugar sin importarle nada, siempre hacia lo mismo y no le importaba la veces que fueran nunca se cansaría de ello.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que cerca de ahí estaba un chico peli negro que se perdió viéndola, tan pacifica, tan serena, tan tranquila, sin complicaciones, sin problemas, que daría el por tener eso. La siguió viendo sin importarle que se viera raro. Un joven atractivo viendo a una guapa joven. No le importo, siguió viéndola. Por un solo momento en lo largo de su vida sintió paz.

Así pasaron los días, la joven peli rosa llegaba a la misma hora y se sentaba en el mismo lugar. Mientras que el joven peli negro la observaba en el mismo lugar todos los días. Según el la chica no lo había notado. Pero si, lo noto a la semana de ver al mismo chico.

Un día como cualquier otro, la joven peli rosa se armó de valor y preparo una deliciosa comida, iba al mismo lugar esperando poder encontrarse con el chico, llevaba un mantel, una canasta y una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó en el mismo lugar y ahí estaba el, viendo disimuladamente. Ella respiro hondo, y se levanto lo cual llamo la atención del oji ámbar, pero fingió no verla pero no pudo evitarlo ya que iba en dirección hacia él.

Ambos se miraron por un rato, con un sonrojo en sus rostros. Ella no se atrevía a hablar por la pena y el por lo mismo.

-ho-hola… v-veo q-que te… te gusta el parque…- dijo la peli rosa sonrojada  
-s-si m-me gusta… es l-lindo… y… pacifico- dijo el peli negro nervioso  
-e-eh n-notado que… m-me ves… ¿q-quieres… quieres s-sen…-  
-¿s-sentarme c-contigo?- termino la frase de la chica el oji ámbar  
-s-si-  
-c-claro…- dijo el con una sonrisa

Ella le sirvió lo que había preparado en la tarde con esfuerzo para el. Estuvieron platicando un rato hasta que empezó a hacer un poco de frio.

-Kid, Death the Kid, es mi nombre- dijo el peli negro sonriéndole  
-C-Chrona, Makenshi Chrona- respondió la chica  
-espero volverte a ver, me gusta tu compañía- le dijo Kid con una sonrisa picara en el rosto  
-a mi igual, Kid, a mi igual-

Así paso el tiempo, ambos jóvenes se frecuentaban entre sus platicas nunca tocaban el tema del dinero o la familia. Al parecer ambos odiaban a su familia. Con el tiempo se fueron enamorando. Si no es que ya lo habían hecho.

-Chrona, me… me gustaría decirte algo- le dijo Kid nervioso a la chica, como siempre estaban sentados en el parque  
-¿si? ¿De que?- pregunto con inocencia Chrona  
-pues… t-tu… tu me… ¡tu me gustas!-dijo sonrojado  
-Kid… y-yo n-no…- dijo Chrona, matando toda posibilidad del joven Death  
-si no te gusto… yo… lo entiendo- dijo Kid, después de todo ¿Quién podría amar a alguien que ha matado?  
-no es eso… t-tu t-también me… me gustas- dijo Chrona sonrojándose- e-es solo que… no se como l-lidiar con las confesiones…- hizo que Kid sonriera amenamente  
-¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto sonrojado  
-si… quiero ser tu novia- le dijo Chrona sonriente

Al cabo de 1 año, Kid dejo su vida de sicario, aunque aun lo seguían queriendo contactar con su padre este decía que lo mataron haciendo un trabajo, también se mudo al departamento de Chrona ya que esta tenia mucho espacio. A la par de ellos estaba una pareja de 25 años recién casados, un albino y una rubia ceniza, Soul y Maka Evans, los cuales esperaban a su primer hijo. Chrona se llevaba bien con la Sra. de Evans y con el pequeño bulto que tenia por estomago. Kid conversaba siempre con el Sr. Evans, aunque ellos insistían en que les llamaran por sus nombres ellos no lo hacían.

La vida de la gente cambia. Aunque Kid a veces recibía cartas anónimas pidiendo de sus servicios las tiraba o simplemente se hacia pasar por muerto después de todo las únicas personas que vieron su rostro fueron las que el mato. Nadie conocía su rostro, únicamente sabían que era hijo del jefe del "Shibusen". A lo que este lo hacia pasar por muerto.

Nunca tocaron el tema de lo que a sus familias se refieren pero con el dinero que Kid tuvo de su "trabajo" mas la pensión que recibía Chrona. Era más que suficiente para que ambos no trabajaran hasta su vejez…

* * *

¿Gusta? ¿Reviewsito? *w* ONEGAII!


End file.
